Obstacle Zone
'''Obstacle Zone '''is the second level in the "Select a Character" chapter in the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay The player begins the level in a blue tunnel. Immediately after the character spawns, a pink piston pushes the character backwards, sending it down a descending path, before exiting the tunnel. The player then comes to their first obstacle. Using a ramp, the player must fly over a wide hole. Fortunately, a boost is located on the ramp, which provides the character with physical assistance and generally will allow the character to fly over the large gap with ease. However, if the player does not make the jump, they will likely have to traverse across some pink platforms, which rotate when something is on them. This may cause the character to fall down the hole and if that happens, they will fall to the bottom of the hole, where they will be carried by a boost to some spinning triangles which will crush the character. (Assuming that the player can pass this obstacle) Using the boost, the player flies over the hole and smashes through a large pink wall. The path descends to a dark-blue wall, which the character knocks over. The wall now imitates a bridge, leading to one of two possible paths (the second one is located just above the first). However, the initial path that the bridge connects the player to leads to the character’s demise. If the player decides to go down that route, the character will be “sucked in” by a boost, which leads the character to two pink gears, crushing the character. The crushed body parts then fall down into an empty area; it is evident that the top route is needed to continue the level. However, when the bridge is knocked over, it lands on a pink block, which starts to bounce once every couple of seconds, pushing the wall up into the air momentarily, before landing back down onto the block and the whole process starts over. The player can use this to their advantage by moving their character onto the bridge (preferably towards the edge of the bridge) and wait until the bridge is suspended in midair and then quickly move the character onto the correct path. (If, for some reason, the player decides to go underneath the bridge, the character will, as explained previously, fall into a boost which will carry them to the aforementioned spinning triangles, except from the opposite side). As the player traverses through this route, they come to another obstacle, where the character must swiftly pass by three crushers (each crusher comes in the form of a thin rectangle with a ball attached to the top). They are initially hidden from view, but one-by-one they shoot out from the ground, before being lowered back underneath the ground and being hidden from view once more. Because of the way they are shaped and that they are not too fast and powerful, coming into contact with one of these crushers will not kill the character. (However, if the character is directly above where the crusher will appear from, the crusher will push the character up into a ceiling of spikes.) Once the player has passed this, they will reach a large pink, rotating gear. The player then moves the character so that the character sits in-between a pair of teeth from the gear. Since the gear is rotating clockwise, the gear will transport the character to the other side, where the player can then head down a few blue blocks and enter a pink structure. This structure can be thought of as a hollow rectangle, with the exception that one side (i.e. the side where the character enters) is missing. When the character is at the other end of the structure, the structure suddenly starts to rotate clockwise until it is facing the other way. After it has stopped rotating, the player can now exit from where they entered and continue the level. Immediately after exiting, the player crosses two swinging platforms and returns to the ground. (Everything from the gear up to the swinging platforms is suspended in the air, which means that the character can fall off into the abyss below). The player now comes to their final obstacle which is another crusher, but in the shape of an elongated rhombus. The crusher initially is in midair, but after approximately 3 seconds, the crusher will move downwards into a crater/dent for a couple of seconds, before quickly raising itself back to its original position. Because of the way it is shaped, the player can either pass underneath the crusher or over it. However, staying underneath it for too long will obviously cause the character to be crushed. Since the crusher will always go back to its original position, staying on top of it for too long when the crusher is on the ground will cause the character to be launched upwards into a set of spikes when the crusher moves back to its initial position. After this, the player enters a descending tunnel. Shortly after, the tunnel makes a sharp left turn and after that, a second path branches out vertically from the first with a pink arrow pointing to the second one. If the player ignores the new path and goes over it, the path they take will make another turn (this time to the right) and lead to a dead end with a sign next to the character containing a smiley face. Several homing mines will then start being pushed out of a small area by a platform and be released, blowing up the character. When the character is blown up by the homing mines, an opening appears which releases the dead character and it falls onto the finish line. In order to complete the level alive, however, the player must use the other route. However, the path that the level tells the player to use involves a long drop. Because of this, the character first falls onto some pink blocks that stop it from falling too fast. After this, the character carries on falling and eventually lands on the finish line. Trivia * It is possible to survive the homing mines. This means that the character can go through the opening and fall onto the finish line alive. * The crushers seem to be reminiscent of the punching arms in the featured level, WIPEOUT. Gallery Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Levels Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Mobile Version